Life at the Academy
by BehindMyGlasses
Summary: After being trained for all their lives, and their father's death, the Morgenstern twins make their presence finally known. Some are happy about it while others could be happy about it. Their next 3 years of their life will be at the Academy, trained to be the best Shadowhunters of their generation. And of course our golden boy has to get in the way. Regular canon couples R&R


**Cassie Claire owns all **

**The only character that is OCC would be Clary, decided to add some power to mach her fiery red hair. Normal canon pairings. **

**Jonathan will be a temporary good character in this story. By temporary I mean he won't always stay, but he will stay a static character, never go to the bad side. No matter how many cookies they have.**

**I only own the plot **

**-A**

People tell me I look a lot like my mother, but I've never seen it until now. The day approaching of my 17th birthday, my body decided to change into a form I wasn't really familiar with. My curves have finally filled out and my farcical features have matured. My cheeks have hollowed and my cheekbones are noticeable in the light. My nose, now skinny, has freckles dusted perfectly over my face. With my freckles now controlled, figure like a coke a cola bottle, and my features like a Princess, I wasn't so afraid of going to the Academy.

See mundies, they go to high school at the age of 14 then graduate at the age of 17 then go to college to the age of 25. Well Shadow-hunters wait until the age of 17 and then graduate the academy at the age of 20. The academy is going to be my personal home for 3 years. My brother Jonathan and I are leaving home to go to the Academy to go through several trials to be a proper Shadowhunter. Before the Academy, we are trained in either family institutes or the State institute we live in.

"Clary!" two voices shouted. On male and one female, meaning my brother and my mother.

"I'll be right there!" I hollered back.

I took time to analyze my outfit as I finished touching up my unruly fiery red curls. In front of me were my high wasted black shorts that went mid thigh, shear black tights, a snug curve showing long sleeved black sweater, and my rusty, trusty black lace up boots. The only dress code of the Academy was, "The only color allowed wearing: is black." Oddly enough I was okay with that. Most runes peaked out on my collar bone, some on the front and back of my thighs, and one angelic rune on the back of my left hand. The only color apart from black of my outfit, were my green emerald eyes, and my fiery red hair. Satisfied with what I put together, I tossed it on and added my crystallized seraph blade heath to my thigh, making sure it was visible.

Grabbing my luggage, three leather suitcases, I headed down stairs to the awaiting portal of my mother's proud face and my brother's bored one, but as soon as he saw me his face brightened.

"There you are Clare; I was dying of boredom, waiting for you to get here." Jonathan said dramatically. He put his right hand over his heart, fawning himself. I snorted and went right to my mother giving her the best hug I could muster. My mother pulled back and smiled a sad, proud smile.

"Do you have your blade?" she began

"Yes mom."

"Do you have your rune book?"

"Yes mom"

"Do you have pads and extra tampo-"

"MOM!" she looked startled at my outburst, but I nodded my head at Jonathan whose presence was known and the fading portal.

"Oh, sorry Clary, im just going to miss you, sweet heart, that's all."

"It's all right mom, but I must be going!" I exclaimed. In truth, I was anxious to get out of here.

Everyone who's a Shadowhunter knows each other, because every year, the next generations of Shadow-hunters have a meeting, where we plan and decide what or who will have the spot in the meetings to represent us to the council. The Morgenstern twins miss out every year, because ever since our father died, the Morgenstern name has been put to shame, because Valentine was known to be the strongest, and to be the best Shadowhunter of his generation, and when he died our family died, too and so did the respect with our name. So when we go to the Academy, stares aren't going to be the only things were going to receive.

With one last wave to my mom, my brother and I walked hand in hand into the portal, our luggage trailing behind us, and stepped on to the campus that held the next 3 years of my life.

When we stepped on campus it's like everything stopped. Silence was the only thing heard, and it made me itch, I hate silence. With my fiery hair and emerald eyes, my brother's white blonde hair and startling dark brown eyes, we couldn't be beat. We were intimidating, not like I im bragging or anything. Ignoring the stares my brother and I received, saw it coming, and walked into the foyer of the Academy. I swear it's like you could hear a pin drop, and I wanted to break the silence. But someone already did it for me.

"Clarissa Fray Fairchild Morgenstern! I am going to murder you!" and the second my ears heard those words a body barreled towards me, knocking me to the floor.

** Review to find out who decided to interrupted the silence :)**

** Flames are welcome :)**

**SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 2**

"Come at me one more time, and by the Angel I will hurt you." A menacing voice threatened.

And in a snap she was to the ground with my seraph blade to her neck.

"Threaten me one more time and you'll feel what Morgenstern's are really made of " I growled.

Before I could do any real damage, warm arms were around me and I didn't fight it.

"Trust me Blondie, my presence may have been absent for a long time. But through that long time I've kicked ass like no other, and I'm not afraid to kick yours." I couldn't help but promise as green clashed with brown and I could tell that my monotone voice, that held a promise, sent shocks of fear down her spine. Good.


End file.
